


Aristocatic

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Movie Week 2019 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - The Aristocats (1970) Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food Issues, OQ Movie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Tasty or not, pepperoncinis and popcorn are no longer available together."





	Aristocatic

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 March 2019  
> Word Count: 954  
> Written for: OQ Movie Week 2019  
> Prompt: _The Aristocats_  
>  Summary: "Tasty or not, pepperoncinis and popcorn are no longer available together."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously set post-5A, but Robin doesn't die and Zelena gives up custody of baby Margot.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know what? This was just purely a fun romp that I couldn't get out of my head. The idea of Regina and Robin as cats made me giggle. And for the record, I haven't tried popcorn with pepperoncinis, but I'd really like to.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: This is currently unbetaed, so any mistakes are purely me fighting with spellcheck.

"Mama, where are we going to sleep?"

Regina leans in to nuzzle at Margot's ear, giving it a soft lick as she purrs. "I don't know, darling, but I'm sure Monsieur Locksley will find us a nice warm spot for you and your brothers to sleep safely. Just a little further now, all right?"

"Yes, Mama," comes from all three of her kittens. They all sound exhausted and, truth be told, she is feeling it, as well.

"Monsieur Locksley," she asks softly, moving to walk at his side. "My kittens are all terribly sleepy. Do we have a safe place to rest for the night? They need to eat and I must admit my own paws are growing quite exhausted."

Robin frowns and looks back at the three kittens. Little Margot is clearly lagging, but trying to keep up with her brothers, though Roland is slowing with each step he takes. Henry's brows are furrowed with determination, but even a perfect stranger like Robin can see the exhaustion just under the surface. He glances around and sees a hollowed out tree a few yards away.

"You take the kittens into that tree over there. It'll give you some shelter while I scout ahead to see what I can find. I promise I'll be back, milady."

Before she can stop herself, Regina leans in to nuzzle at the side of his face, whiskers mingling briefly. "Oh, thank you, Robin," she says with a purr and turns to herd her kittens into the tree. Once inside, she flashes him a smile before tending to sleepy kittens.

Robin stares after her, a surge of unfamiliar yearning in his chest. He wants this, wants _them_ , but he's out of his league here. They're pampered house cats, pedigreed and wanted. He's nothing but a stray tomcat who barely survives by his wits. He trots on ahead in search of lodging and food for the little family he's trying to return to where they belong.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Margot?"

"Will Monsieur Locksley come home with us to Madame?"

"Oh, my darling, I don't know. He doesn't seem comfortable with our way of life."

"But if he was, could he stay?" This time it's Roland asking.

"Yeah, Mama, can't he stay?" Of course, Henry must chime in.

She knows all three of her kittens are enamored of the feral tabby cat. If she's honest with herself, so is she. But would Madame allow him into her home? What would George thi-- Oh, that's right, George is the reason they're in this predicament. "I don't know, my kittens. Let us not worry about this for now. Just rest while he searches for proper shelter and food for us. Come cuddle closer."

The kittens easily curl into a cuddly pile against her side, and she wraps her tail around them. In no time, they slip into sleep as she cleans them, purring contentedly. Her own exhaustion begins to catch up with her and she drifts off to dreams of a new litter of kittens that have her eyes and Robin's red fur.

*****

Regina jolts up in bed with a start, a scream barely stifled in order to let the baby keep sleeping. They've just gotten Margot to sleep through the night, and she doesn't want to jinx it.

"Love?" Robin's sleep-roughened voice is a balm to her frazzled nerves. "Everything all right? Is it the baby?"

She shakes her head and rubs her stomach as it growls ominously. "She's fine. I, on the other hand, am swearing off popcorn with pepperoncinis for the rest of recorded time." She wrinkles her nose at Robin's soft chuckle. "I'm serious, Robin. I will never let the boys trick me into such an odd combination."

"You said you loved it, wouldn't let anyone else have a single bite from the bowl."

"I was wrong." She belches softly and makes a face at the taste invading her mouth. "Oh, that's disgusting." Robin offers her the bottle of water on his nightstand and she takes a long drink. "Not only does it have my stomach rebelling now, it gave me weird dreams of all of us as the cats from _The Aristocats_. Tasty or not, pepperoncinis and popcorn are no longer available together."

Robin chuckles and rubs her back gently. "Fair enough, love, though I must say that I think you'd make for a fetching p--"

"If you call me what I think you're going to call me, you lose a testicle, Locksley."

" _Proud_ feline," he says, finishing his thought even as his eyes widen at her threat. "What did you think I was going to call you?"

Eyes narrowing, Regina drains the water in the bottle and hands it back to him before turning to check on Margot in her co-sleeper. "Don't play dumb with me, Robin." She adjusts Margot's blanket and strokes her strawberry curls lightly. "Sweet dreams, my little love. Your papa is being a complete brat."

Robin chuckles and pulls Regina back against his chest. "Margot knows that her papa likes to tease those he loves." Regina hums noncommittally, biting back a smirk as she snuggles into his embrace. "And that I love my wife very, very much." He presses a kiss to her temple, rubbing at her stomach gently. "Just rest now, love. You know Margot and Roland will have us up early in the morning for their breakfast."

Regina nods and relaxes against him, eyes fluttering shut. "I love my husband, too. So much that he can get up with Roland so that I can sleep in after feeding Margot her bottle."

"That's fair." He begins to hum softly, pulling Regina back into sleep almost instantly.

And hopefully without the weird dreams this time.


End file.
